Assume The Position
by romeothewriter
Summary: There is no need for a bachelorette party littered with strippers when Aubrey's marrying the most spontaneous woman on Earth, now is there? Maybe it's just nice when Beca can pacify her self-conscious doubts without even knowing it. Mitchsen AU one shot. RATED M Prompt from Tumblr hailsbails01


"Okay, B, it's been fun, but I have to work tomorrow."

"Okay. Hey, Babe, I'm gonna walk Jesse out."

"Okay, Babe. Thanks for the help picking up, Jess."

"No problem. Bye, Bree."

Beca pecked Aubrey on the cheek before following her best friend out of the apartment. Aubrey smiled softly as she continued cleaning up the kitchen. They had just concluded their engagement party, all of their friends coming to celebrate with them. It was nice after a long week at the office, and Beca had put together the most unorthodox and enjoyable party the blonde had ever attended. Sure, she was used to classy and luxurious. Even Chloe and Stacie's engagement party had been in a private room at Genevra's Italian Bistro, but Beca had been all for beer, barbecue and music. Aubrey had relented because she needed a day out of a power suit.

Her grin now continued to spread as she recalled Beca's babbling proposal in the cafe of her firm's building. The brunette had meant to wait, but she had become so riddled with nerves that she jumped the gun when taking the blond lunch. Aubrey's coworkers had been both shocked and giddy with excitement to see this from the tiny brunette they had grown to accept despite her alternative style and laid back disposition. Despite her nerves though, the DJ had been able to quell Aubrey's doubts with a logical explanation for getting married right out of college. It was simple. She was in love and could never imagine living without Aubrey. In the end, Aubrey could not have been happier. She was marrying the love of her life after being together nearly four years, all through Beca's stint at Barden University while she put the LA dream on the back burner all in the name of love.

Aubrey glanced up at the clock as she shut off the water, at last finishing the dishes. Beca had been gone fifteen minutes, and she huffed. She turned the music off in the living room where it had still been playing, and she now made out the sound of knocking on the door. Quirking an eyebrow, she moved to open it. It was unlocked, so this further alarmed her because Beca, in all of her laziness, would always check if it was unlocked first even when she knew it wasn't. Aubrey tentatively opened the door, and she gasped at the sight. There stood a small figure clad in a tight but authentic police uniform that looked completely legitimate with badge and gun belt intact. The figure's head was tilted forward, it's face shadowed by the signature hat. Their hands rested on their belt, and they now looked up slowly. Aubrey's eyes darkened several shades, only able to stand and gawk at her fiancee.

"Hello, Ma'am," Beca now drawled, tapping her fingers against her belt. "We got a call about a noise complaint. You know anything about that?"

Aubrey Posen had never been one for fun and games much less role play, but being with Beca so long had definitely changed her for the better, loosening her up in the best ways and adding a dimension of spontaneity. Instead of questioning the shorter woman's intentions, she decided to play along, curiosity piqued. This was new, but it was certainly intriguing.

"No, officer, I wouldn't know anything about that," she husked, biting down on her lip.

Beca gulped audibly, not expecting the blonde to go along with it. "Uh, okay, well, uh, would you mind if I checked the perimeter to make sure everything is fine in here?"

Aubrey smiled at how flustered she made the brunette and nodded. "Yes, of course, officer. Whatever you need."

Beca moved inside as Aubrey closed the door, surveying the area with eyes narrowed.

"Maybe we should check the bedroom," Aubrey now breathed into her ear, causing an involuntary shudder. "That's usually where noise complaints stem from."

"Uh, of course. Yes, could you please lead the way, Ma'am?"

"Of course."

Aubrey sauntered up the stairs, Beca following with her mouth hanging open slightly, watching the sway of her fiancee's hips intently. When they reached the bedroom, Beca once again tore her eyes away from the blonde to appear as if she were checking the room, closets and all. Aubrey now made a move to the bed, and Beca jumped back.

"Now, now, Ma'am, you're tampering with a possible crime scene," the brunette warned.

"Oh, apologies, officer," Aubrey returned innocently, green eyes gleaming. "What would you have me do?"

"I'm going to need to check you for weapons. Assume the position please. Hands on the wall."

Aubrey acquiesced nonchalantly, placing her palms flat against the wall. Beca now moved forward, patting the blonde down from arms to waist. She then ran her hands slowly down to her hips then to her ass before coming back around to the front of her thighs. Aubrey's body trembled slightly as Beca squatted down to gently trail her legs before coming back up.

"Too much clothing," Beca hissed in her ear. "I'm going to need to perform a much more thorough cavity search."

"Oh, is that really necessary, Officer?" Aubrey questioned, her voice hitting several octaves higher as she half spoke, half moaned.

"I'm afraid so, ma'am. Unless you would like me to go downtown...with you."

"I suppose we can see if a cavity search will suffice."

"Good. Now, stay still. No sudden movements, or I may be authorized to use brute force."

Beca now took the hem of the blonde's blouse, pulling it over her head. She then unclasped her bra, Aubrey allowing her to slide it off before tossing it into the corner. Beca's hands then slid around her girlfriend's hips, unbuttoning her jeans. Aubrey's fists clenched against the wall now as she struggled to maintain composure and not jump on her lover there and now. Beca too was struggling to keep control, her own eyes darkening with each passing second. Once Aubrey was fully bare, Beca pressed up against her to run her hands down her stomach.

"Is that a nightstick, Officer, or are you just happy to see me?" the blonde now growled.

Beca nearly choked on her own saliva because never had Aubrey been this - _involved _in sexual activities. She never said much during the action, and the act itself was never vocally infracted upon. It would just occur, and Aubrey wasn't a prude by any means, but speaking about sex wasn't a strong suit. Hell, she had refused to make a sound before climax the first few times, and Beca had always worried that she was failed to please her. In the end, she found that Aubrey was actually quite loud once assured it was a good thing. Though they had advanced to that level of comfort however, role play was still unexplored territory until now.

"I'd say both," Beca managed.

"I have a confession to make."

"What is that?"

"I am fully considering assaulting an officer."

"Really? Well, that's justified means for arrest, Ma'am."

Aubrey's hips shot backwards into the shorter woman, eliciting a gasp from both. "I think it would be in your best interest. I swear I won't resist."

Beca smirked, removing the handcuffs from her waist and taking Aubrey's hand. She pushed her onto the bed, straddling her hips before taking both of her wrists and handcuffing her to the headboard. The blonde moaned due to the pressure being applied to her center, and Beca's eyes flashed. She ground into her fiancee firmly, earning another gasp. Aubrey's eyes were squeezed shut tightly as she bit down on her lower lip. She knew what this simple action did to the brunette, and she couldn't help it. Beca now leaned down, bursting all too quickly out of character and hungrily nipping and sucking on the ivory skin of Aubrey's neck and chest. Her hand massaged a firm breast, kneading it generously. Aubrey's hips bucked of their own accord. Beca now sat back on her hunches, slowly unbuttoning her top. Aubrey's eyes were glued to each movement, the hunger in her expression evident. The brunette removed her hat, tossing it away before continuing to unbutton her shirt. She then removed it, now only in her lacy bra up top. The blonde subconsciously fought against her bonds, longing to touch and feel her fiancee. Beca removed the nightstick from her waist now, gently placing it on Aubrey's lips before dragging it down her neck through the valley of her breasts, eliciting another guttural moan. Tossing the weapon aside, Beca unclasped her bra, dangling it just over the face of the blonde with a smirk. She didn't expect Aubrey to lean up and tug it out of her hands with her teeth, tossing it away as well. Beca now let out a groan at the action, her own desire pulling in the pit of her stomach. She stood up on the bed, unbuckling her pants.

"Downtown then, Officer," Aubrey gasped, eyes hooded with lust.

"Indefinitely," Beca now growled. "Without bail."

Once Beca had removed her own clothes, her lips trailed down Aubrey's entire body. Each soft kiss drove her mad with need, her center throbbing as it dripped with arousal. Beca's fingers slid up the soaking folds, earning another whimper. She then licked her fingers, eyes locked on Aubrey's, and she could feel the blonde's body shaking with anticipation. She kissed the insides of her thighs lovingly then right above her ball of nerves, and Aubrey now draped her legs over the brunette's shoulders.

"No fair, Ma'am," Beca mumbled, breath tickling Aubrey's center.

"Double jeopardy," Aubrey returned, and she knew that Beca loved hearing her speak in law terms. "Hold me in contempt."

"Should I read you your rights then?"

"Oh, yes, that means you have to Mirandize me."

Beca's eyes rolled back now, enjoying her wife's dedication. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will-"

Aubrey could no longer handle only her girlfriend's hot breath teasing her heat. "_Fuck_ - me."

Beca's mind was hazy with lust now, her hands sliding around to grip Aubrey's thighs as she plunged her tongue into her folds. Aubrey let out a scream laced with her lover's name, hips rising from the mattress to meet the stroke. Without warning, Beca inserted her two fingers now, and Aubrey's nails dug into her palms ruthlessly. It was only minutes before her walls tightened around Beca as well as her legs, and she fell over the precipice into blissful oblivion. Beca only smirked now, taking Aubrey into her mouth and sucking and nipping gently. The blonde's eyes snapped open, her body continuing to convulse. She let out a string of profanities before a steady beat of moans and yelps. Beca's lips now made their way back up her body, moving Aubrey's legs aside before settling between them. She plunged her fingers deeper in a steady rhythm, using her hips to acquire additional force. Aubrey's head slammed back onto the pillow, her legs wrapping around her fiancee's with heels digging into her calves. The brunette bit down on her fiancee's shoulder before soothing the skin with her tongue, her free hand caressing Aubrey's breast. Her own hand now pressed against her center, and she growled into Aubrey's shoulder, edging closer to release. Aubrey's legs squeezed her impossibly tighter, hips rocking with each thrust until at last, both were catapulted over the edge. They screamed at the top of their lungs one another's name before Beca collapsed atop her fiancee, their chests heaving against each other.

"Way better than the nightstick," Aubrey breathed.

"Best cavity search _I've _ever performed," Beca returned.

Aubrey's eyes shot open, and she quirked an eyebrow. "How many have you done?"

Beca froze. "You just saw it."

"That's what I thought."

Once Beca had freed her fiancee, the blonde curled into her side, resting her head on the brunette's chest with her arm draped over her midsection. Beca kissed her head lovingly. What the brunette failed to realize was that not only was Aubrey high on desire, she was also falling in love all over again. Since she met the brunette, she had always been a bit self conscious. It had been Chloe who had been attached to the brunette's hip during their year together at Barden. It had been Aubrey's overly attractive best friend who had barged into Beca's shower and demanded that she sing with her "lady jam" completely naked and wet. The chemistry between the bubbly redhead and reserved alt girl had always been seemingly undeniable. Anyone with eyes would pick Chloe, or at least the blonde had always believed so. Aubrey didn't have hordes of suitors the way that Chloe did, and she had just been the the hottest girl in school's less attractive and uptight, fun - sucking best friend. That had been her state of mind throughout high school and college.

Then came the day when Beca came to their apartment just before the ICCA finals a nervous wreck, wringing her hands constantly and unable to make eye contact. Aubrey had asked what she was doing there when the brunette knew that Chloe was in class. When Beca failed to string a complete sentence together, she had given up on words and resorted to action. She surged forward despite the irritated look on the blonde's face and kissed Aubrey, and though Aubrey had had a crush on the alt girl rebel since Bella auditions with her compulsive snark and witty responses, she had been shocked beyond belief and shoved the brunette off. At last, Beca was able to confess that for the past eight months, she had been falling hard for her. _Her. _Not Chloe or Stacie, who tended to shamelessly flirt with everyone but more so Beca. Not Jesse, the Treblemaker who had been pining over Beca for the majority of the year before Beca came out to him and they became "lesbros". Her. Aubrey Danielle Posen. That was all Aubrey needed. A reason, and the kiss became the beginning of something beautiful.

Since then, Aubrey had been introduced to a side of Beca she had never imagined existed, the sweet and closet romantic side that sent her flowers before her bar exam, the loving girl that hated movies but volunteered to accompany Aubrey to the theater when she really wanted to see some romantic comedy that came out. She saw the adorable Beca that became tripped up over her own words when attempting to flatter the blonde. Yes, that was _her _Beca, and now they were getting married in the summer just a year after Beca graduated, a year after everyone outside of Jesse and the Bellas projected that the brunette would run. Beca was the first one to say those three crucial words, the first one to initiate talk of the future, and she was the first one to ever choose Aubrey Posen over Chloe Beale.

Aubrey was a pragmatic person, so naturally she had calculated statistics, predicting just how long it would last. She was sure that when she left for grad school in New York, Beca would leave. She would break it off after only a few months, unwilling to attempt a long - distance relationship. She had never expected Beca to make surprise weekend trips to New York. She had never expected Beca to fall asleep with her, their laptops beside them after a late - night Skype call. She had never expected Beca to be so forgiving when the blonde was slaving over work and wasn't able to call her for days at a time, continuing even then with a "good morning" text each day and a "good night" each night. No, Beca had stayed through it all. She had not run the way she would have with anyone else because she was in love with Aubrey, and Aubrey was in love with her.

To be fair though, many thought Aubrey would run if Beca didn't. Chloe was afraid that when Aubrey returned to work in her father's firm in Atlanta, she would break it off due to her father's standards. When Aubrey broke the news and Mr. Posen nearly suffered a heart attack over how outraged he was, all were sure that was it. It wasn't. Eventually, Mr. Posen realized Aubrey was as strong a woman as he had intended her to be, and she stood up for herself and who she loved. In the end, he found a soft spot for the alt girl turned intelligent woman over a bottle of fine scotch, and Aubrey's mother loved cooking Italian food with her, Beca's forte. They had stuck it out, and now that they were to be wed, there were no qualms about what the future held. They just needed to know they would have each other.

"So..." Aubrey sighed, breaking the silence. "Where did you get the suit?"

"A magician never reveals their secrets," Beca returned instantaneously.

"Did Lily acquire it for you?"

Beca paused. "Maybe..."

"You're insatiable."

"I'm badass."

"Yes, you are." Another beat of silence. "You're keeping it, right?"

"I think she has to return it, but...she _did _say we could keep the handcuffs as a wedding gift."

Aubrey smiled, pressing a light kiss to the woman's neck. "Good. Although I get to use them next time. My wrists hurt."

"Maybe you shouldn't have fought so hard."

Beca now reached down, taking Aubrey's arm and pulling it up to pepper kisses on her reddened wrist. She did the same to the other one wordlessly, and Aubrey's heart swelled at the action. Beca then intertwined their fingers, resting it on her stomach.

"Does it feel a little better, Baby?" she asked, genuine concern in her tone. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted to get the fluffy ones, but then I thought that wasn't realistic enough, and I wanted to be perfect, and I didn't want anyone outside looking at m funny, so I decided on the traditional metal, but I should have gotten the fluffy ones, and if you want, I can-"

She was cut off as Aubrey pulled her face down to her, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She loved how even now, Beca still went on her nervous rants when she worried that Aubrey was dissatisfied with her attempts. Once upon a time, a snarky and "rude" Beca, as Aubrey interpreted upon first encounter, would have just shrugged it off and not cared to pacify the taller woman. Now, Beca always put Aubrey and her opinions first. It was a beautiful thing.

"It was perfect, Baby," she whispered, lips brushing the shell of Beca's ear. "Trust that I'm not complaining."

"Okay," Beca sighed in relief, a soft smile adorning her features.

"I'm just glad you went that far to keep our sex life interesting."

"Hey, I honestly just did this so that you wouldn't bite into Stacie's idea of male strippers at your bachelorette party."

Aubrey giggled, playfully smacking her thigh. "Seriously, Bree."

"Aw, you would be jealous?"

"Yes, very much so. Do you not see the guys that ogle you when we go anywhere? How no one has caught a left jab is beyond me."

Aubrey scoffed. "No, they don't."

"Yes, they do."

"I'm not - Beca, no one ogles me. They ogle you before they ogle me, and they've always ogled Chloe, so when we're together, we-"

"Hey." Beca cupped her cheek now. "Aubrey Danielle Posen - soon - to - be - Mitchell, you are the most beautiful woman on this earth to me, and no one can contest with you. I don't need costumes or - or handcuffs or any of that because I will always want you. Besides, that power suit and what it does for your legs, mmmm."

She snorted a laugh. "Shut up. You don't-"

"I mean it." Her look was stern now. "You're the one that caught my eye at that activities fair. Sure, Chloe barged into my shower and all, but I told you. I used it as an excuse to join. I was so abrasive because I didn't want to admit I liked you. I pushed people away, and you? You were Aubrey Posen. I never thought you would want someone like me. I loved hanging out with Chloe, but there was always the hope when I came over that I would get to see you. It was always you."

"You - you mean that?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Of course not! I'm marrying you for the money." Aubrey smacked her again as she chortled. "No, Bree, I mean it. I do. I am so in love with you that it's pathetic."

"It could never be pathetic, but - I'm in love with you too, Beca."

"Glad we got that cleared up before the wedding."

Another smack as she shook with laughter. "Ass."

"You love my ass."

"Never said I didn't, but you're still an asshole."

"Eh, sometimes, but I'm yours, and you're gonna be stuck with me."

"I still have time to pull out."

Beca now guided her face up by her chin, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You do, but you won't."

"You're right."

"Good, because I wouldn't let you."

Aubrey smiled, nuzzling into her fiancee's neck. "I love you, Mitchell."

"I love you too, Posen."


End file.
